Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Travels of the Young Marco Polo- Journey to Madagascar
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Travels of the Young Marco Polo- ''Journey to Madagascar ''is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Motionworks Crossover TV Series created by DavidBrennan99. They will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After a long journey eastwards, young Marco Polo is finally reunited with his father at the court of Kublai Khan. However, just as they are planning their return home, Marco discovers something that changes all his travel plans: His friend Shi La is not an orphan! Her mother, a famous Chinese singer, is still alive. Knowing how it feels to miss a parent, Marco wants to help Shi La find her long-lost mother, and even Luigi overcomes his travel-weariness to help his friend. Together the three of them set out on a journey to exciting new places and fascinating cultures that will soon become another great adventure. They meet the brave soldier girl Mulan, help build the Angkor Wat temple, and participate in an elephant party in the middle of the jungle. On the Indian Ocean they get immersed in a swarm of butterflies and in Egypt they encounter hidden tombs and mummies. Their friendship is tested from time to time, but together they overcome all obstacles. New adventures are waiting – just over the horizon! Episode list *Shadows of the past * Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Slyly, Leonard, Iago, Yong Bao, Ace, Berkeley Beetle, Capper, Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Frankie, Hurricane, Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona, Ocellus, Gallus, Sandbar, Jeremy the Crow, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig Von Drake, Della Duck, Chip and Dale, Philip, Piper, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Naomi Turner, Mateo, Gabe, Armando, Skylar, Luna, Migs, Flo, Mouse, The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Witch, Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Stick Man, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte), the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Somnambula, Mistmane, Mage Meadowbrook and Flash Magus), Zog the dragon, Princess Pearl, Sir Gadabout, Sooty, Soo, Sweep Little Cousin Scampi, Snail, Whale, Anga, Makini, Lorenzo, Beppe, Stefano, Maisie Lockwood, Pippi Longstocking, Heidi, Mewtwo, The Devious Claw of Evil, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Vinnie, D261, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Hades, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Ronno, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Reirei, Goigoi, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari, Shupavu, Njano, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Robbie Rotten, the evil clone of The Highway Rat, Fox, Owl, Snake, Dragon, Sir Oswald, Ash Delgado, Esteban, Chatana, Pili, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Thunder-Karlsson & Bloom will guest star in this series. * The Devious Claw of Evil, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Vinnie, D261, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Hades, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Ronno, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Reirei, Goigoi, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari, Shupavu, Njano, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Sumu, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Robbie Rotten, the evil clone of The Highway Rat, Fox, Owl, Snake, Dragon, Ash Delgado, Esteban, Chatana, Pili, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Thunder-Karlsson & Bloom will work with various villains and do their own plans in this series. * Stefano appears in the series to give Thomas, Twilight and their friends lifts across the seas. * The heroes sing a new version called Where In the World is Thomas song as they wondered where Shi La's mother is. * Shama joins the team in the season finale, Madagascar. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from Tangled ''TV series) will be included in the series finale during the heroes are getting ready on the mission to rescue Shama from Captain Sharktooth and his pirates who supposedly hold her captive and the villains prepare themselves to capture Shama and for the final battle for the heroes to arrive in Madagascar. * Kwaku appears in ''Snow on Kilimanjaro. * A new version of Sometimes You Make a Friend is sung by Shi La when she got locked up in a dungeon, regretting her bicker with her friends in Brawlers in Cairo. '' * A new version of We're Friends (reprise) is sung by the heroes in the bonus ending when they travel back to Equesodor with Shama joining them and after picking up Niccolo Polo from China in the season finale, ''Madagascar. * When Shi La apologizes to her friends for being urging, she and Aviva sang The Sister Song to reflect on their sisterly relationship. * Mufasa's spirit appears to Shi La during Sometimes You Make a Friend song to tell her to make amends with her friends. * The Fat Controller went looking for Thomas, Twilight and their friends on their route to find Shama in this series since they didn't come back from China. * While they're in Madagascar, Shi La tells Hiro that not only he's her old friend but part of her family too which touches his old heart by that. Shama approves of that when she's reunited with her daughter. * Cast Main Heroes * John Hasler as Thomas, James Jones and Arnold McKinley * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Henry, Edward and Dash * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Spud * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Fireman Sam, Norman Price, Derek Price, Charlie Jones and Elvis Cridlington * Micheal Legge as Luke * Cathy Wesleluck as Spike * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Edward Sharpe as Wilson * Toby Davies as Brewster * Matt Wilkinson as Bash * Ben Small as Ferdinand * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Tegwen Tucker as Penny Morris, Sarah Jones, Bronwyn Jones and Mrs Chen * Su Douglas as Mandy Flood, Helen Flood, Dilys Price and Lily Chen * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Lucy Delaiche as Kirsty Tate * Grace Vance as Rachel Walker * Harriet Kershaw as Ellie Phillips and Bella Lasagne * David Carling as Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Tom Thomas, Mike Flood and Trevor Evans * Imogen Bailey as Koko * Ifan Huw Dafydd as Gareth Griffiths * Nigel Whitmey as Moose Roberts * Jo Wyatt as Lizzie and Hannah Sparkes * Alex Lowe as Joe Sparkes and Ben Hooper * Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Thomlight Sparkle Nyx * Jadie Rose Hobson as Zephie * Cameron Simpson as Solo * Jack Doyle as Beacon * Clodagh Kane as Fiona * Doireann Ni Chorragain as Aisling * Emma Jenkins as Sam * Rhys Burke and Tighe Wardell as Soc and Aidan * Michelle Bearmish as Ziggy * Paul Tylak as the Bantor Special Guest Stars * Chris Kratt as himself * Martin Kratt as himself * Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado * Heather Bambrick as Koki * Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago and Berkeley Beetle * John de Lancie as Discord * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Taye Diggs as Capper * Eric Idle as Slyly * Bob Newhart as Leonard * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Peter Andre as Ace * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Michael Pena as Grubber * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai as Ashima * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder * Lauren Jackson as Sliverstream * Katrina Salisbury as Yona * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus * Gavin Langelo as Gallus * Vincent Tong as Sandbar * Chris Britton as Star Swirl the Bearded * Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the crow * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Rob Paulsen as Yakko * Jess Harnell as Wakko * Tress MacNeille as Dot and Chip * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale * Paget Brewster as Della Duck * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Eve Bentley as Piper * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Emiliano Díez as Francisco * Julia Vera as Luisa * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Joe Nunez as Armando * Chris Parnell as Migs * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna * Carlos Alanzraqui as Skylar * Kether Donohue as Flo * James Corden as Mouse * Robbie Coltrane as the Gruffalo * Shirley Henderson as the Gruffalo’s Child * Gillain Anderson as the Witch * Rob Brydon as the Cat and Whale * Martin Clunes as the Dog * Sally Hawkins as the Green Bird and Snail * David Walliams as the Frog * Martin Freeman as Stick Man * Hugh Skinner as Zog * Patsy Ferran as Princess Pearl * Kit Harington as Sir Gadabout * Cariad Lloyd as Teacher * William Barber, David Cummings, Charlotte Davis-Black, Emmy Dowers and Mia Wilks as the school children * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo and Beppe * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof * Murry Peeters as Somnambula * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus * Susie Blake as Soo * Rob Rackstraw as Sweep * Jimmy Hilbert as Little Cousin Scampi * Christian Campbell as Ugly * Imelda Staunton as Scruffy * Josie Lawrence as the Letterlanders * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood * Melissa Altro as Pippi Longstocking * Richard Binsley as Mr. Nilsson * Noah Reid as Tommy Settergren * Olivia Garratt as Annika Settergren * Dan Green as Mewtwo * Tajja Isen as Heidi Main Cast * Lawrence Smith as Marco Polo * Danielle Savion as Shi La Won * Gabriel Maegraith as Luigi * Marty Sander as Fu Fu Villains * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Patrick Breen as Splatter and Dodge * Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel and ‘Arry * William Hope as Bert * John Hurt as Sailor John and Owl * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis * Mark Acheson as Tirek * Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow * Liev Schreiber as The Storm King * David Holt as Jack Frost (Rainbow Magic) * Keith Wickham as Leonardo * Tim Whitnall as Edison * Paul Keating as Newton * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech and Gourmand * Eva Almos as Donita Donata * Cory Doran as Dabio and Rex * Julie Lemieux as Paisley Paver * John Schwab as Vinnie As D261 * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Cruella De Vil * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr Smee * James Woods as Hades * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Keith David as Dr Facilier * Jonathan Brandis as Mozenrath * Frank Welker as Xerxes * Anthony Ghannam as Ronno * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu * Beau Black as Nne * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Jonny Rees as Mzingo * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Christain Slater as Ushari * Meghan Strange as Shupavu * Ford Riley as Njano and Sumu * Common as Kiburi * Nolan North as Tamka * Jorge Diaz as Nduli * Udo Kier as Professor Pericles * Lewis Black as Mr E/Ricky Owens * Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles * Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves * Michele Knotz as Jessie * Carter Cathcart as James and Meowth * Stefan Karl Stefansson as Robbie Rotten * Tom Wilkinson as Fox * Rob Brydon as Snake * Timothy Spall as the Dragon * David Tennant as The Highway Rat (evil clone) * Jimmy Hilbert as Sir Oswald * Grey Griffin as Ash Delgado * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Gina Torres as Chatana * Tom Kenny as Pili * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen * Danny McBride as Boss Wolf * Len Carlson as Thunder-Karlsson * Wayne Robson as Bloom Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures TV Series Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series